


Coffee

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [21]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: The only thing Lydia expected to get out of this blind date was a good cup of coffee.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Series: February Ficlets [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Kudos: 23





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: coffee.

Lydia showed up at the coffee shop mostly out of curiosity. After all, the Maitlands were still stuck haunting her parents’ house and couldn’t go anywhere other than the netherworld. How exactly had they met “a nice young lady you’re sure to like”?

She placed her order and took a seat at one of the many small tables. She didn’t think her ‘date’ was here yet, though it was hard to be sure. Barbara had smiled and insisted Lydia would know her when she saw her. Adam had winked at her when she’d asked him instead.

She sipped her coffee and poked at her phone while she waited.

“Lydia,” a flat voice broke her concentration. She looked up and had to admit, if only to herself, that Barbara had been right.

The girl standing next to her table was pale, with a long, sharply angled face. Her hair, as dark as her eyes, was pulled back in a simple but elegant twist. Her dress managed to look both informal and severe. She looked like nothing so much as she was headed to a funeral rather than a date.

“Wednesday,” Lydia said in return. She gestured to the seat across from her without rising. Wednesday sat, placing a cup of tea in front of her.

“I admit, I’m curious,” Lydia said. “How exactly do you know the Maitlands?”

“I held a séance as I wished to speak to my Great Aunt Calpurnia.” Wednesday’s voice was a dry monotone that made it difficult to guess if she was serious or not. “The spirits must have been feeling capricious that day, as I ended up contacting Barbara instead.

“The conversation was – interesting.” Wednesday looked momentarily thoughtful. “Her advice was very different than what I would get from my family but very insightful. I asked her if we could speak again, and she agreed.”

Wednesday shrugged one shoulder dismissively. Lydia smiled, glad for the first time that she had agreed to meet her.


End file.
